


Missing them

by Icegreystray



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Flowerfell Flowey, Flowerfell sans, Gen, SADNESS AHEAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Icegreystray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been exactly 2 months since the monsters left the Underground and all but two have completely forgotten the small child who made it all possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing them

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the lyrics used in this fic. They are from Lia1291's It's raining sweetheart video on Youtube so please go and check it out because it's seriously amazing and a real tearjerker and it's what inspired this

“It’s alright to miss them” Flowey said from his flower pot. it was raining outside and yet him and Sans were still sitting on the front porch of the house the two of them lived in. It had been exactly two months to this day that they’d made it to the surface, exactly two months since Frisk had died.

“Shut up” Sans said without the usual venom that those words would normally carry, he knew that Flowey was the only one who understood so the two were close and they needed comfort and each other on a day like this one.

“Can you imagine what would’ve happened had they come here with us? We could have visited their favourite spots, maybe they would have encouraged you to plant other coloured flowers then yellow” Flowey said and Sans let out a soft laugh

“Yeah the garden would be a sore sight to my eyesocket with all those colours” He said and Flowey groaned remembering the pun book that sat on the table inside

“Blues, Purples, Pinks, maybe Reds even” Flowey said

“Probably anything but yellow” Sans said quietly and Flowey fell silent, the yellow flowers  that were planted in the front garden were both their way of remembering Frisk and a way of torturing themselves over how they failed to protect them. Today was a torturing themselves kind of day.

It continued to rain for at least another half hour before the sky cleared up and the beautiful stars shone through, Sans hunched over in his coat and looked down at his hands

“See the stars above,  
They shine so bright  
I wish that you could see it too.  
But now I am standing here all alone  
Waiting for the chance to see you” He sang softly before squeezing his hands into fists as red tears slipped down his bony cheeks and Flowey laid a comforting leaf on Sans’s back and he let the skeleton cry. They both needed that right now.


End file.
